Kim Minseok
"It's a cliché if I just say be happy, right? Of course, being happy is important. But more realistically, make good plans and fulfill those plans one by one." - Kim Minseok during his and the President's wedding Kim Minseok '''is the current first gentleman of the Cyrilskus, by virtue of his marriage to President-General Kim Jongdae. Kim Minseok was born in Guri, Kamchatskian State, and grew in Daejeon, Kamchatskian State. He currently owns a famous coffee shop. He married Kim Jongdae in September 21, 2012. Life and career Kim Minseok was born in Guri, Kamchatskian State, New Order Philippines, on March 26, 1994. He was a student at Kwandong University where he attended a seminar and gave a presentation for students in Applied Music. Minseok learned martial arts and has a black belt in Kendo and Taekwondo. He also trained in Wushu and Fencing. Minseok is also known as an avid fan of football, and is an honorary ambassador of the NOP Football Association. He speaks three languages, namely Korean, Filipino, and English, but he is currently studying Cyrilsh. Relationship with Kim Jongdae '''Early Relationship Kim Minseok and Kim Jongdae were childhood friends when Minseok moved to Daejeon. Though, they visit each other occasionally as the President-General studied to Luzonian State. After Kim Jongdae graduated in 1999, the President left his hometown to continue his military. Their relationship started in March 26, 2007, when Kim Minseok was 13 and Kim Jongdae was 21. The President came home to his hometown during Minseok's birthday, and eventually started their relationship. Marriage The two got engaged in 2009, On September 21, 2012, they married at Myeong-dong Cathedral in Seoul, Kamchatskian State, followed by a reception in the ballroom at Kim Jongdae's estate. First Gentleman of Cyrilskus He assumed the role of first gentleman of the Cyrilskus on January 19, 2019. He previously lives in his own apartment until 2019, as he currently lives with his husband in Wallich Residence at Keyrilsh, Matao. His Secret Service code name is "Xiumin", the President is named as "Dino", per Kim Minseok's request. His staff of 10 (as of April 2019) is smaller than that of the previous first lady, Mitch Castillo, which is 23. On March 8, 2019, he hosted his first event, a luncheon for International Women's Day. He spoke to an audience of women about working towards gender equality both domestically and abroad, noting the role of education as a tool against gender inequality. On May 7, 2019, Kim formally started the Be Best public awareness campaign, which focused on well-being for youth and advocated against cyberbullying and drug use. The campaign was accompanied by a booklet that was promoted as having been written "By the First Gentleman of Cyrilskus Kim Minseok and the Federal Trade Commission FTC". In June 2019, Kim took a four-state, solo tour of Cyrilskus, without his husband, focusing on conservation and children and families, visiting Nortaas, Viymaan, Bloogo and Bengal Coast. A mass shooting occurred in Jakarta, Indo-Fil Commonwealth on August 3, 2019. A lone gunman killed 29 people and injured 26 others. Minseok and President-General Kim Jongdae visited the hospital where sixteen of the survivors were being cared for. The president and first gentleman met with the families of survivors, hospital staff and first responders, and posed with a baby who had been orphaned when both of his parents were killed. Personal Life Personality Accoding to the President-General, Kim Minseok is very kind, shy, observant, open-minded, and "cute". The President also said, "Minseokie is a perfect boyfriend material. He's someone who'd cook with you, clean the house for you and do the dishes, and falls for you every time you look tough and strong for him." Facts * He is the second youngest to assume the role (the youngest is Mitch Castillo, who is 22.) * He is also the second one to be the First Gentleman (first is Leon Sandord, husband of Melinda Arroyo). * He is 5'7" (170.18 cm) and weighs 61.7 kilograms (136 lb). * He and his husband has an age gap of 9 years. * His famous coffee shop is called "Beverama", and has 6,821 stores worldwide. * He doesn’t like it if someone touches his face, as it makes him uncomfortable. * His favorite music genre is ballad. * His favorite foods are steamed buns and kimchi soup. Quotes ''"The best thing in life is being able to do what people say you are not able to do." - ''Kim Minseok during his reception. ''"Well at least I don't look small in pictures." ''- Kim Minseok talking about his and the President-General's height gap. ''"Jongdae gets very possessive at times. It's cute and terrifying at the same time." ''